


The Day Laurie Would Be Happy

by Wikisense



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Eye Injury, Transphobic/homophobic slurs, also everything starts with dehumanization and thats pretty scary, and laurie is about 13-14, i rlly hope i got depictions right lol, judith doesn't die but michael attempted murder, michael is 18, so basically hes ok?? but then not so ok, the only real difference was that their parents got home earlier and were able to stop michael, then stayed at smiths grove for like a year, trans!Laurie, uhh blood, ur not suppose to cheer for michael but like ik yall r gonna anyway so, weed/pot mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikisense/pseuds/Wikisense
Summary: "They would be all there, lined up for a slaughterhouse. God it was so perfect. Favorite holiday, the day Laurie would be happy."





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated every Monday at 4 PM Eastern until this work is completed.

School got out at 3:15. Only 3 minutes left to spare. He would pack his stuff, wait at the corner for Laurie and then they’d walk home. Arrive there at about 4. Then homework would be done. Everything else was done at random. Michael was lost in his thoughts, planning so he would at least some free time to himself. That’s all he needs after spending 8 hours among other people. Soon enough the bell rang. People flooded the halls, stopping at lockers or to talk to friends. He eventually made his way through the flood, exiting the main doors and walking to the corner where he would wait for Laurie’s arrival. The fall weather was cold and there was a nice breeze, only light jackets were needed though. Laurie soon enough came around, it took her slower than usual, 3 minutes late. They started walking on their way home in silence. But it was uncomfortable. Michael felt a depressing tone coming from her and lightly poked her shoulder. Laurie looked up at him, “What?”  
“You okay?”  
“Could be better. Why?”  
“You look sad.”  
Laurie let out a deep sigh, “It’s them again. Like always. What else do you need Michael?” He nodded understandingly. That’s all he needed to know. It’s always them. He could never understand why people treated others with disgust. After all we were all human, why couldn’t we just get along? Actually, he was disgusted himself. The dehumanization that always followed. The discrimination that hurt others. He shut the negativity down and changed the subject. “Got any homework to do?” Laurie nodded. “Only some. I'll be able to get it done in an hour or so. How about you?” Michael nodded. Though it wasn’t much but it was still there, hovering in the list of more things to do. The uncomfortable silence went away.  
They arrived home only a couple minutes late (due to Laurie being 3 minutes late). Dinner would be done around 5 and from there the rest of the evening was free. Parents got home around 4:50. Chores were the first thing to be done. Laurie normally suggested she do the dishes, mentioning something how it made her feel better about everything and was able to be lost in comforting thoughts. Michael understood. He usually did laundry and vacuuming. None of it took that long and they were able to start homework. Though it was probably odd for other families Michael and Laurie would sit in the living room in comforting silence while they worked. Every once in awhile Laurie would ask for help on a certain question or algebra problem she came across.  
When their parents arrived home a conversation of their days would start. Michael would start though it was a bit scattered due to the lack of detail it was suitable. Laurie on the other hand went through detail by detail. Explaining the shit some student pulled in second period or the small food fight that had happened in the cafeteria. She got to the end of her day, she hesitated for a while. “It was them again. Being disgusting as ever.” She named off multiple slurs she was called. Parents at least trying to be as reassuring as they could. For Michael, it was blood boiling. It was almost like new-found rage. Sure he has been angry at stuff like this before but this was almost the last straw. His mind flowed into various thoughts, drifting off as he focused back onto homework.  
A couple minutes later the phone rang. Their father answered it. A minute or two after talking he hung up. “Judith wants to know if anyone’s interested in visiting her down in Florida. Any of you?” Nobody did. It was complicated. Michael avoided her for other reasons, perhaps it was the 11-year-old guilt residing in the back of his mind. Or for trauma avoidance reasons. Either way he refused. Laurie followed suite. Her reasoning was quite unclear. Judith was accepting but something about her made Michael feel off so the feeling was somehow shared. Since the siblings didn’t want to visit the older the parents also declined. There was no way they would trust the two troublemakers with the house.  
Both of them finished homework, Michael went to his room while Laurie called her friends to make plans for the weekend. Michael went to his room, he was going to turn his music on but didn’t feel it. He then laid in his bed, the negative thoughts flowing back slowly. Humans could be absolutely filthy. The only exceptions were Laurie, Judith and his parents. Nobody gave any appeal. What was the purpose of their existence if all they did was make fun of others for who they were or what they looked like. Sure there was probably people out there who talked shit about him. The shit he’s tried to do. The shit he regrets. He won't escape it. But what he could do was have something take its place, even if temporarily. He shrugged off the thoughts, sitting up and looking around his room. There was a couple shelves, the singular bookcase (which surprisingly had a couple dozen books), but other than that the walls were plain, no posters or anything. He had a small walk in closet, with doors that would occasionally get stuck, a lamp that sat on the nightstand to the right of him along with an alarm clock. He then looked up at the ceiling and let out a deep sigh. There was actually nothing to do. Usually he had a shit ton of homework to do which took him multiple hours to finish. The only option was to take a nap. Either it be for a hour or so it would pass the time. Then again he could just go for a walk. Yeah. A walk sounded better.  
He walked slowly, taking in the scenery of orange, yellow, and red leaves. It was calming, soothing even. The freshness of the breeze also helped. Of course you would see the occasional Halloween decorations among houses. Which was only about 4 days away. Though the reminder was sickening he has gotten better with it. Bad memories were better off repressed then brought up. He shrugged the thoughts back where it belonged. He would walk around a couple blocks before heading home. By then dinner would be done, and then he could sleep the rest of the stupid day away. Before he knew it he was in the presence of the most disgusting humans he ever laid eyes on or even heard of. He planned to turn quickly around and avoid any confrontation. But yet they had the nerve to yell his name out, forcing him to initiate conversation with these fools- wait no, there was a better thing for them, fucking degenerates. Michael looked over to them, slightly tilting his head to ask “What?” One of the ugliest blond kid he had ever seen made the first comment, “Aren’t you the older brother of that fucking tranny? Let him know to just accept that he’s fucking gay and to live with it.” The others behind the kid nodded in agreement. Michael could easily take this skinny punk out. A strike to the face could be delivered and he’d be out. He stared at them, almost aggressively, maybe too aggressively. Michael then spoke up, “Don’t.” He was quite certain the tone of his voice would scare the shit out of them and they’d go whimpering with their tails between their legs. But no. They stood. What the hell were they doing?! Don’t they know any better? Either way he wanted to leave. Michael turned his back to them and started walking back the direction he came. “Hey! Why are you leaving? At least tell the tranny faggot that they need help for us!” The kid laughed, the others joined in. Michael kept walking, though turned the middle finger towards them. Right now he was tired, and did not have the time to deal with those degenerates.  
He arrived home, dinner was going to be done in 5 minutes. Perfect timing. Laurie was still talking on the phone somehow. He took off his shoes at the door and hung his jacket on the rack. All he had to do now was sit at the dinner table, wait, eat, then sleep.  
“Michael don’t forget to take your medication ok?” He nodded, knowing that if he were to forget he would have his ass verbally handed to him by his mother. He knows she means well. But constant reminders for half his life gets kinda annoying. Michael took it early, knowing he would more than likely sleep through the time he were to take it. He went to his room turned on the lamp on the bedside. He let out a long sigh before taking off his pants and just dropping them to the floor. He got into bed, resting his head on his pillow and staring up at the ceiling. He becomes lost in thought again. He supposes Laurie would be about 60% more happier if those degenerates were gone or just didn’t exist. Wait no- he knows she would be happier. Like maybe not dead but never existed in the first place. He then suggested the possibility that maybe people could change. Though probably hard to do and take while, and was probably better off not even trying. Because obviously those with such discriminating thoughts and opinions were mentally impaired in some way right? They’ll probably be the reason why the human race just dies out. God if they just didn’t fucking exist then maybe he wouldn’t be in this god awful situation. He should be worrying about college and schoolwork not the opinions of people who were obviously a waste of time. But yet it's all that's there. It keeps coming to him in non-stop waves of anger. Why was the human race so fucking shitty? Absolutely every disgusting selfish thing these demeaning creatures did ruined the beautiful scenery of the Earth or caused pain for others. It was almost pointless to live in a world like this. He couldn’t shrug this stuff away. It was suddenly haunting him and getting in the way of his peaceful slumber. Just absolutely disgusting.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updated every Monday at 4 PM Eastern until all the chapters are uploaded!

Michael only got 4 hours of sleep, felt like nothing compared to the usual 8 hours. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Laurie and his parents were sitting at the table. He stumbled to the kitchen counter and pulled out a bowl from the cabinet. “Now how much sleep did you get Michael? Staying up too late talking to your girlfriend?” His father joked a lot, he never really had the time for it. But it was partway true, couldn’t get to sleep till 5. Michael shook his head as his answer. “At your age I was going to parties and whatnot Michael. Get your head out of the clouds and go find yourself a girlfriend to bang.” His father laughed and Michael rolled his eyes all he could make out was a tired “No”. His mother gave the most disappointing look but said nothing, more than likely his dad would get the silent treatment for awhile then a small scolding for being so vulgar. He made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. Though it was only Saturday it was silent. A comforting silence. Nobody talked much in the family, the most talkative would be Laurie and the least Michael. They were almost exact opposites. Michael had some interests that were different and so did Laurie but they got along fine. Laurie said she was leaving at 12 to go to a friends for the night. A girls’ night thing he supposed. Fingernail painting, braiding hair, talking about boys or maybe even girls. But whatever it was it was none to his liking. Michael finished his bowl and set it in the sink. He had planned to take a quick cold shower to wake him. Afterwards he would go to the gym like he usually would on Saturdays. He had nothing else to do anyways. It helped him focus and relax, which he needed the most.  
Walking home came with a dread now. What would happen if he ran into the degenerates again? Would it escalate? Michael couldn’t afford that. Not with his reputation. He entered his home to crying coming from the living room supposedly? He put a look of concern across his face and walked over after removing his shoes. Laurie was crying, parents trying to comfort her and all. Shouldn’t she be at her friends? What happened? Why? Where? Why was she sad?! Michael tilted his head in mostly confusion. He was going to ask but mother interrupted, “Michael. Please just go to your room. Me and Peter will handle it.” He let out a snort but obeyed. He wanted- no, needed to know what happened and whatever happened he couldn’t let it slide.  
He eventually found out despite being sent upstairs. It was the degenerates again. They had called the girls, probably all as a prank or so to spread rumors, but little did they know Laurie was there. She overheard everything, excused herself from the house and walked home.  
The rest of the day was boring silence. With nothing to do he would be lost in his thoughts again. Those terrible thoughts. It wasn’t that bad last night but now it was absolutely disgusting. Though deep down the disgusting reckless thoughts were calming. Something that kept a part of him alive. God if those stupid fucking kids would just drop dead. Lucky enough they’re too young to have heart attacks. He could just pray someone would sneak up on them and just fucking slit their thro- no. Too dark. How shameful, actually that was really vile. If anything he should have the pleasure of doing it himself. How satisfying would that be? The people who made his little sister’s life absolutely miserable finally suffering at his own hands. He got out of bed and started pacing. Heart racing, dark thoughts flooding almost everything. He felt absolutely nauseated and ran his way to the bathroom. Even then nothing stopped. Breathing heavily he cleaned himself up and walked back to his room. He stood there, for a minute or so. Who knew how long in pure silence. A wave of rage and confusion flooded over him, visions of then, the tight grip he had on that knife, the screams of the people around him, his mother’s reassuring voice but you could notice the tremble, the sweat, heart pounding and all. Before he knew it he was throwing stuff on the ground. Was it rage, anger, fear? who cared. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, he could barely breathe because of the tightness in his chest. The bookshelf that once was organized with books and everything were on the floor. He heard those voices again, familiar almost calming voices, he wanted to crawl into their warmth. Their voices sounded safer then the pounding in his ears and the repressed memories flooding into his brain with no warning. But all he could do was fall to the floor due to the weakness in his knees and what felt a lack of air. The voices were louder but that was it until everything went black.  
He woke up in his bed, no noise, absolute silence. His brain wasn’t even bothering him. Peaceful silence. But if anything he was exhausted. Michael was planning on falling back asleep because oh god that sounded so good. But instead his mom came in whose face once again showed fear and worry. Fear of him. Why? Well, whatever it was made it still silent but this time brought discomfort in the air. “How are you feeling Michael?” she asked, as calmly as she could. All he did was shrug in response. Because at that moment he felt nothing besides the urge to sleep. “So, what was happening?” What did she even mean by that? He hardly remembers anything besides the aching of his chest and the weakest he felt. That was all he could recall. He again shrugged. “Well, the rest of us are going to be downstairs so if you need anything don’t be afraid to come down. Oh and-“ She handed him a couple of his pills, more than usual but whatever, whatever made her feel comfortable around her own damn son. “Now, try getting some more sleep. I’ll come and get you when it’s time for dinner.” She walked out of the room and left the door slightly cracked leaving Michael to a once again peaceful silence.  
Michael was told he slept through dinner, but that didn’t matter. He got some well-earned sleep. Though he would end up staying up later than usual but it was better than having no sleep at all. His parents already went to bed and Laurie was the only one up besides Michael. She was sitting on the couch watching TV with a pillow held to her face. “Hey.” he choked out. “What do you want Michael?” He was almost taken aback by her attitude, but he understood, she didn’t want to be bothered, he would respect that. “Nothing.” Michael went over to the kitchen and opened the cabinet grabbing a glass. He opened the fridge grabbing the halfway full milk carton and pouring it into the glass. Putting everything else away he took his glass and walked back to the living room and sat on the couch next to Laurie. “Seriously Michael what the hell do you want?” she growled at him.  
“What I can’t just sit, on the couch?”  
“Forbidden Michael. Go away.”  
“Rude.”  
“Have you seen yourself? Just sitting next to me after I gave hints I don’t fucking want you here right now?”  
Michael suddenly went stiff. Is she joking? Or did she fear him like his parents did? God whatever he did then scared the shit out of everyone. He let out a snort of disgust. “Fine. At least go to sleep soon.” Laurie snorted back, even more aggressively, “It’s Saturday night I can do whatever the fuck I want Michael.” He bit back a reply got up and walked to the staircase, “You sure?” Laurie rolled her eyes. “Yes I’m fucking sure Michael don’t you get the damn idea already?” He looked down at his feet, “F-fine.” He walked up the stairs with his glass of milk not looking back.  
Sunday passed by quickly, there was really nothing to do. Aside from the intense stress rising from his family as each coming day goes on. It was like that every year around this time. Every goddamn year they acted like some creature was going to spring from the grave and slaughter them all. It was annoying but deep down he somewhat understood why. It was Monday and there was only a day left till Halloween. Perhaps they were stressing about the money for candy or other unknown reasons. But whatever it was he wasn’t going to bother asking. Michael put his books and folders into his backpack and zipped it up then throwing one strap over his shoulder. Michael and Laurie left the house around 6:50, they could take their time with the distance between home and school. Of course it was in silence nothing but uncomfortable silence. Unexpectedly Laurie broke it, “What even happened with you last night, it scared the living shit out of mom and dad. You know what don’t tell me I rather not know at all. I’ve heard stuff from them about you and it’s god awful. Part of me doesn’t want to believe it Michael.” He stopped walking and stood there, Laurie kept walking. He doesn’t know why he stopped. Maybe the shock of knowing that his own parents weren’t afraid to talk shit about their son? Well whatever it was it blew over as quickly as it came and he continued walking deep in lost thoughts still slightly behind an uncomfortable Laurie.  
School was school. There was nothing special that usually happens. It’s the same stuff everyday repeating itself. It wasn’t until the end of the day where it becomes relaxing. Michael grabbed his stuff from his locker and walked out the front, then to the corner where he would wait for Laurie’s arrival. A minute passed, then five, then seven. She wasn’t showing up. He considered just going home and maybe Laurie had left without him, it was possible. But then again if anything happened to her he would never forgive himself for not even being there for second. He would wait a minute or two longer, to make sure. Nothing. Michael slightly panicked, what if those degenerates got to her? Hurt her even? He clenched his fists. If that happened they wouldn’t get away with it, never, even if it took his entire life to hunt them down and give the punishment they rightfully deserve. He dropped his backpack at the corner and ran off to the middle school part where Laurie should be located. She wasn’t there. The next option was the nearby park, though he had no idea why she would even be there in the first place unless someone purposefully dragged her there. Michael was running on full adrenaline and panic, racing around and looking about trees and benches until he finally saw her. Though more than a couple feet away he could tell she was beaten in some god awful way and ran over there as fast as he could. Her sobs were uncontrollable as he pulled her into a comforting reassuring hug. She gripped onto his jacket tightly. He didn’t have to ask what happened, he already knew. Laurie’s bottom lip was slightly busted open and scratches and bruises ran along her arms and a black eye swelling up. Michael wasn’t going to make her walk, not in this condition, he was strong enough to carry her anyway. She held herself up around his neck while held her with one hand at her back and another at her legs. Not as easy as he thought but he’d manage on the way home. Michael stopped at the corner to grab his backpack, but unsurprisingly it was gone. It was stupid of him to leave it there anyway. He noticed that Laurie didn’t have her stuff either, but that was the least of his worries.  
Laurie was safe at home. But that didn’t matter. It still happened and there was nothing that could be forgiven. The odd thing was that Michael was boiling with rage. But didn’t show it. It was weird feeling angry but yet not being able to show it properly. It was all in his head. Internally he was seething, externally he looked calm and collected like nothing had ever happened. He was in his room, sitting at the edge of his bed looking out into the darkness of the night from the window. There was nothing to look at. It reminded him of how he felt currently, his brain nothing but you could feel the tension and the fear. For awhile he thought of nothing. What could he do to help her? Nothing. Until the thought spurred into his head, he could kill them. Risk his own sanity for her sake. God everyone was afraid of him for some reason that he doesn’t remember or doesn’t want to know, and there was no way to change that. But everything he had ever loved would leave him, or even taken from him. It felt worth it. God her happiness made him happy and that's all he wanted. For her to feel safe, for her to be happy for her entire life. They were disgusting humans anyway, hell they weren't even humans. They were a waste of life on this planet and ruined how beautiful it really was. Ultimately they had to die. There was no other option. Michael wondered how fucking good it would feel to have someone else’s blood covering his hands and clothes. How good it would feel to finally be the hunter taking down his prey with a wound to the stomach. The blood spilling out onto the carpet floor and the victim screaming for mercy but he would not give it. They would die. No witnesses would be left. Michael remembers over-hearing about the kids having a Halloween party the next night. Then they would be all there, lined up for a slaughterhouse. God it was so perfect. Favorite holiday, the day Laurie would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if theres any errors etc; any critique is also accepted. thank u!!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be one of the longest chapters I apologize. Lots of violence and blood but Im almost certain thats what yall were expecting lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> michael myers just kills a bunch of transphobes tm  
> yall already know my publishing dates

Their parents considered calling the cops, the idea sat well with nobody, eventually they digressed, hoping the bullies would learn their lesson in the form of karma. Laurie stayed home from school on Tuesday. It was obvious, who the hell would want to go to school after getting their ass beaten. Michael was going, even more quiet than usual but senses on high alert. He only went for more information on that Halloween party. Where and when it would be. How many people estimated were to be there. Important information. 

Getting through the day was easy, either he completely dissociated and it went fast or suddenly hyper aware of everyone’s actions and movements and became slow and annoying. Yeah there was homework, he would do that when he got home but there was mental planning to do. Michael would first go to the store and buy a random mask off the shelf. It wouldn’t be weird, those were sitting out there because it was Halloween in the first place, nobody would suspect a thing. He would get ready around 10:45, the party started around 11:20. He would borrow his father’s car, if anyone were to see him he would say he had to take a drunk friend home. And hopefully weren’t awake enough to realize he doesn’t have friends, or if it would be his father he would take it as an excuse to sneak off with a girlfriend. He would then park the car a few blocks away from the location, hopefully to ward off suspicious eyes from the area the party’s taking place. After everything would be done he would go to his neighbor’s place, wipe everything clean and bury it in the backyard and hopefully never touch any of it again. 

It was 10:00. Michael’s hands were already shaking with full adrenaline. His parents went to bed early. But on the other hand Laurie was still awake on the couch. Now that he thought about it his family hasn’t participated in Halloween events in years, no passing out candies, no parties, it was silence in the Myers’ house. 

Laurie finally went to bed at 10:20. The store was only a block or so away, he would walk there to save the hassle. He only had about 8 dollars to spend but it should be good enough, it was coming out of his own allowance anyway.  
The store was unsurprisingly empty, besides the occasional teen trying their best to sneak off with some beer or whatever. Michael made his way past the snacks and food to the corner where all the Halloween stuff was kept. Yeah most of it gone already but he didn’t need anything special. Just something to cover his face, that’s all. He came across one of the only masks left. God it was perfect and sung to him beautifully sending goosebumps up his arms. It was white with an emotionless physique, if anything it reminded him of his recent emotions, god he started to wonder if he had any. Michael took the mask off the rack and walked over to the cashier. Who he recognized as a classmate, though he never bothered to remember names, he was able to tell because of his sharp jawline accompanied with a soft, cute face. He paid for the mask and immediately left.

Michael almost couldn’t believe what he was about to do. Would he even have the guts to do so, would he succumb to the begging of his own sanity to not do it? He was almost halfway through his plan there was no turning back. Damn him for even thinking about his own life before Laurie’s. She came first, him second. If nobody else would protect her he would and give up his own sanity to do so. Nobody would ever do that for their little sister nowadays. You were often expected to rip out each other’s throats. He made it home just in time. Just a few minutes before he had to leave. But first he had to get something, it would be stupid to leave the house empty handed. Michael went to the kitchen, every house he ever been to kept knives in the knife holder on the kitchen counter. But here he had to dig. They weren’t in the cabinets or drawers. Until he noticed there was a locked drawer, or it was just stuck. Either way it wouldn’t budge open. Putting almost all his strength into pulling it it finally opened. There they were finally. Michael reached out and grabbed the largest one he could pick out, probably about 10 inches or so. His hand fit perfectly around the handle, his grip on it was stronger then needed his knuckles turning white. He stared at his own reflection on the knife for awhile, for a minute or two before dropping his arm to his side, knife in hand. Michael grabbed his father’s car keys which were just located on the table. He then went to the closet beside the front door to find a dirty old jacket that nobody would notice was missing. Putting the jacket on and zipping it up he then left the house closing the door behind him, it would probably be the last time to look at his home at its fullest, at his fullest. 

Michael parked the car a couple blocks away just as planned. He slipped on the mask he had bought and got out knife in hand. He walked his way over, and seemingly it was like the party had just begun meaning he would wait till they all got here. Everyone arriving went through the front, obviously invited guests. Michael stalked his way to the back, where as always, the backdoor unlocked and he was able to slip through without any noise. Throughout the party he was able to figure out hiding places, rooms that were located, the nooks and crannies, and the outcome of almost every movement he were to make. For example a floorboard in the living room creaked loudly when it was stepped on. Though the party wasn’t big there was only about 30 people in this house. Only 4 out of 5 of the bullies arrived to this particular place. Meaning 26 innocents would have to die. It didn’t sit well but he knew if they were to survive everything would be ruined in an instant. He would take them out one by one in no particular order. If someone were to be perfectly alone he would strike. He stood in the corner of the kitchen in the very back where no light shone, nobody would find him unless he presented himself. A drunk teen then stumbled in, Michael immediately recognizing this inhuman disaster his fist clenched on the knife handle. The one who dared to call his sister a tranny and faggot in front of his face. A middle finger wasn’t a good enough punishment for this degenerate. The first victim was shuffling through the fridge probably looking for his next quick drink. Michael slowly shuffled himself over till he was directly behind the fool. It was like instinct, his empty hand grabbing ahold of the other’s head covering his mouth to muffle whatever noises he was trying to make. Michael could smell the fear, god he only just caught the first of his prey and he was already high off of the euphoria. His prey struggled mercilessly, clawing at his hand and arm and reaching out to grab a head or something to latch onto. The scratches on his arm were made from rarely cut fingernails causing some blood to slowly flow. Before the teen could make a thorough escape the knife in his other hand was quickly rammed up into the insides of the victim. Blood was beginning to bubble up and he could smell it. It was one of the greatest scents ever, it was almost the only thing he could think about and he needed to smell more. He pulled the knife out of the body and blood spilled quickly to the floor, he then slammed it back in, pulled out, and then in again with more brutal force. The blood was then spilling out of the victim’s mouth staining his palm. Michael stabbed the teen one last time in the chest and let the kid fall to the ground in a slump.

The first kill is always reckless and usually very inexperienced in the matter. But here it felt like Michael was born to do this. The first time is addicting and he needed more. His hands were shaking with pure adrenaline, his senses were incredibly heightened and he could hear his own heartbeat through his ears, the pulsing was loud and all he could hear. His hands were covered in blood his jacket and pants also stained with red. Michael then grabbed the neck of the dead teenager’s shirt and dragged him to the close pantry and shoved the body in there closing the door. The blood that followed was suspicious, but the need to kill more was more prominent than the need to clean up his tracks. Despite the shaking of his hands he was able to hold onto his knife tightly. Michael walked his way out the back door to look through the rear windows. The lights were off there meaning everyone else was still dancing their lives away. He walked back in slowly stalking back in. One student made his way upstairs, Michael guessed he was making his way to the bathroom. Stalking his way through the drunk people hiding his bloodied knife in his jacket, he followed the kid up the stairs. As guessed correctly the kid made his way to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Taking the opportunity Michael hid in the corner next to the door, there he would wait for the door to be opened. A minute later or so the door had opened, Michael’s hands lashed out immediately grabbing his next victim’s skull, the music downstairs covering up the kid’s scream of anguish. His right hand made its way to the mouth of the victim holding a firm grip on the bottom jaw, his left holding on top preventing the struggling prey from biting him. Adrenaline flowed through him, all his strength then put into pulling on the bottom jaw, cracking and splitting of bone was all he could hear besides his own heart. The bottom jaw was unhooked so he let go grabbing the knife, which was kept in his back pocket of his jeans, he quickly slit the victim’s throat and blood spurted out onto the floor. Michael then carried the body into the bathroom and dropped it into the tub, blood still spilling from the neck wound.  
Michael made his way around the house, picking off the innocents and the witnesses one by one. Some teens went to bed which he would take care of last. During the process he broke the neck of one of the bullies. Though it wasn’t as exciting as the first it was still a beautiful sight watching the lifeless body falling to the floor limp. He always appreciated the quietness of people but this was better. They weren’t even breathing, it was pleasant. One of the bullies had became uneasy, probably wondering where his two friends had gone. Well one was in the pantry and another was stuffed in a closet. The bully also made his way up the stairs to the bathroom, where he would soon find the body of a bloodied party-goer. The bully screamed, obviously confused and shocked, and loud enough to alert the others which almost all of them ran up the stairs following. Taking this time to go back downstairs and quickly take care of the others who stayed. There was the third bully, and three other kids. Knowing there would be no way to seclude either of them he would have to quickly take care of the witnesses then hopefully give the bully what he deserved before he would be spotted. Because there weren’t many people he was spotted downstairs, one was even brave enough to ask for his name. All too drunk to ask or notice the dark red staining his black clothes. Holding his knife in his jacket he clenched his fist, looking deep into the eyes of the character before him. He stepped closer, the kid also doing so, close enough for Michael to swipe at his neck and get this bastard away from him. In which he did, taking his knife out swiftly, slashing across the kid’s neck, blood spewing out onto the floor. The witnesses tackled him, yelling out swears and calling for the others, who were probably to busy in their own shock. Michael was able to quickly stab and twist his knife into one of his attackers, leaving them to drop onto the floor to clench at their stomach. The other attacker was also quickly downed with a stab deep into the side of the neck. Which he then stabbed again into the side, the yelling probably now warning the others upstairs. The bully was left. He had ran off somewhere, and obvious coward. It gave him the chance to walk away from the bodies which laid on the floor. Michael then heard an ear-wrenching scream from the kitchen. Knowing the kid had tried to hide in the pantry, giving away his location. He made his way there, the kid stood still in fear. Michael grabbed the collar of the kid’s shirt and dragged him out the back door and threw him on the ground. He took in the scent of fear, and the blood on his hands. He quickly decided to put the kid out of his misery, stepping closer to him, once again grabbing ahold of the collar of the shirt and pulling him upright. Michael stared at him directly, though he deserved no mercy and felt some pity deep down. But what he has done is unforgivable, and deserves punishment. He quickly shoved his stained knife into the soft stomach of his prey, pulling out and quickly stabbing in different places. The bully would eventually bleed out and be put to rest. He walked back inside, the others were now panicking, realizing if they were to call the police they would also be caught with their weed and alcohol. Too fucking stupid to realize this situation was much more dire than fucking weed. Instead they resorted to taking care of it themselves and would call the police later after they hide everything. Even Michael knew it was stupid. He walked in revealing himself and the knife which he carried. The four of them stood in fear, realizing there was dead bodies around them, and obvious masked killer in front of them with no sign of any empathy. One of the four had grabbed a shotgun from out of a room somewhere. But he knew the kid was too intoxicated to take the safety off. Michael took a step forward, the kid’s hands were shaking vigorously, and yelled words of nonsense which Michael tilted his head at. Growing impatient he took a longer stride forward, quickly stabbing the prey in the lower stomach. He dragged the knife upwards, tearing through flesh, muscle, and other organs. He pulled the knife out, one kid ran up the stairs, the other hid behind the couch. Michael grabbed the ankle of his next prey, and dragged her towards him, grabbing at the shirt next. He stabbed at the back of her neck, then other stab wounds along her back. Michael picked himself back up and walked up the stairs and made his way through the bedrooms, stabbing anyone who was sleeping, checking the closets on his way. The escaped bully had made his way to the bathroom again, for some odd reason. Who the hell would want to be in a room with a dead body? Michael grabbed at the kids neck who in return kicked him in the groin. He let out a hiss of unexpected pain and let go of the neck. The prey ran off back downstairs. Rage bubbled up inside him. How dare he attack me and fucking run? Michael recovered quickly and was able to catch up with his escaped prey knocking him to the ground. Realizing this was the last person alive in the house, besides him, mischief glimmered in his eyes. He could do whatever he wanted with this body. Hang it up from the ceiling to let whoever came by know he wasn’t going to take anymore shit. He put brutal force into his next swing stabbing the victim right through his ribcage tearing through the lungs. Pulling back out he stabbed the at stomach multiple times in repeated successions. Blood splattered onto his clothes and mask, staining his hands. He then stabbed again at the chest, tearing through the heart. Michael dropped his knife and rolled up his sleeves. The underbelly was mutilated enough for him to grab at the intestines which he then laid onto the ground spilled out. Michael picked up the body and tossed it onto the couch spraying blood everywhere.  
Michael left the house from the back door, he put the hood of the jacket over his head and walked along the sidewalk. He knew there was another party going on nearby, and hopefully the last of the bullies would be there. Hopefully saving him some time. He was obviously out after curfew, but due to his height he looked like an average adult, there was no worry being caught. After stalking along he finally came across the flashing off lights, only a couple blocks away from the other house. Guessing there were to be around 10-20 people also in this house, one of them being the bully. Though this was only a guess, if this wasn’t the house the last was located in then so be it. More would die, if he was in there they were to die anyway. It didn’t matter. If they hung out with him in any way they could share the same opinions, making them guilty all the same. Michael walked around the house, sneaking a peek through a window, quickly recognizing the last bully. Once again the back door was open, just free for him to walk in. There was only about 5 people in the living room, he guessed the other's were sleeping or whatever, meaning easy kills, and this could go faster. Though he would still have to be silent, who knew if these people cared more for their friends than their pot. The floor plans also made this harder, and how the furniture was arranged, he really had no way to stalk around without being spotted. Michael thought for a quick second, acknowledging the kitchen is the best place for diversions, to drag the victims in here, to their death. The rattling of pots and pans were to surely drag over someone. He would have to waste no time, he planned everything out quickly but carefully. Taking action Michael purposely started making subtle noise, stomping on the floor, opening the squeaky cabinets, closing them, and repeat. Then took refuge in the pantry, hoping that was enough to bring someone. Soon enough someone did come. Michael can tell from the stink they were high. It was, extremely amusing. This person coming in unknowingly, falling into his trap, calling their “Hellos” and “Who’s there?”. Once the girl came closer to the pantry Michael made his move, a quick hand lashing at the girl’s mouth covering their shocked screams. She had put up a fight, making more noises then he wanted, deciding quickly he snapped her neck quickly, her body slumping to the ground. Michael was quite upset, he wanted to feel and taste blood, feel the adrenaline again. Yes it was there, but barely. He knew the noises made of the fight would bring another. He would stand there until then, and slit the next person’s throat. It would at least be something. 

Michael took care of two others who came in out of curiosity. The bully and one other were left sitting on the couch, he guessed they were still in the living room, too fucking high and drunk to realize their friends were missing. He took their blindness to his advantage, sneaking up behind them, though the bully’s friend had noticed as they were on the opposite side. Quickly before the bully could turn his head Michael slit his throat with precision and swiftness, then turned to the other who got a strong jab right into their chest with the bloodied blade. Michael pushed the knife in farther, blood spurting out onto his hands. He pulled the knife out, then stabbed it into the stomach, blood covering the blade. Michael took a step back to admire his work, blood spilled out all over the clothes and couch, the way the body had no attempt to struggle from his grip. A pinch on sanity emerged from its depths, slightly feeling bad for what he has done. Michael quickly reminded himself they deserved it. All of it, and had it coming for them. If they associated with the bully they more than likely had the same beliefs, they were all bad. He walked up the stairs slowly, leading up to the rooms which were occupied. These would be quick and easy kills and he would be done for as long as he can.  
Michael parked in the driveway, his hands stained and sweat gathering on his forehead. He got out of the car, grabbing the knife, the bloodied jacket, and the mask which had splatters of blood stained on the latex. He walked over the shed opening it with ease grabbing ahold of a shovel with his free hand. Michael walked quickly over to the side of the fence, dropping the shovel over then the other stuff then he made his way over the fence picking up his things into the slightly darkened woodland.  
Michael walked through the back door, his clothes stained with blood and dirt, but to dark inside to tell. He took a silent pace over to the stairwell then encountering a Laurie at the top. “Michael?” He stood silent, unmoving, even his own brain was quiet there was no sound. “What are you doing? Up this late I mean.”  
“Had to take a friend home.”  
“You don’t have any friends Michael.”  
“You don’t know me that well then.”  
Laurie let out a snort, “I guess but it’s past curfew, all I had to do was get a drink of water.” Then she let out a quivering sigh, “You know what? Nevermind, can I talk to you? Just one on one.” Michael tilted his head at her request, it was strange. But only because she usually told their parents everything before him. “Sure? Just let me wash up ok?” Laurie let out a chuckle, “Of course, you were probably out fucking with some girlies honestly, why did I bother. I’ll be on the couch.” Michael let out a snort of discomfort, of course she would assume the grossest of things. He had no interests in trivial things such as girls. There’s porn mags everywhere and it was boring, there was zero appeal. But somehow the other guys seem to like it. Michael made his way to his room, first he grabbed the mask that was hanging from his back pocket, he told himself he should have buried it along with the knife and other stuff. But he couldn’t bring himself to do so, he felt connected with it some way like he needed it with him at all times. He opened the drawer and tossed the blood splattered mask in there, also grabbing a fresh t-shirt and sweatpants. He threw off his dirtied and blood stained shirt and pants. Michael thought of burning the stained clothes, and the shoes right alongside them. He agreed with himself that he would do so later in the night so he also put those in the drawer with the mask. He then rushed himself over to the bathroom, turning on the faucet of the sink and began throwing water at his face. He washed his bloodstained hands thoroughly, digging underneath his nails. Once his hands were rinsed off as well as he could, he threw on the clean t-shirt and sweatpants. Michael took one last look at himself in the mirror. Taking in that this may be one of the last times he would see his own reflection the same. 

Michael made his way down the stairs, where Laurie was waiting on the couch in the living room, not even a light was turned on. He sat down beside her, noticing Laurie’s anxiety in the darkness. Michael was bad at comforting, and really he was in no mood for touchy stuff anyway. He wanted to burn the clothes, go to sleep, and go to school the next day and act like nothing ever happened. But Laurie needed him for some reason and he had to be there. She was his sister after all, she needed protected and cared for. It seemed for awhile she thought of speaking but nothing came out, meaning he would have to start the conversation. Michael muttered out “Why?” to hopefully get the ball rolling, and it did. “Why? Because our parents are so set on continuing the family tree it would be bothersome to tell them anything. Plus the way they act around you. I get it Michael, I don’t think someone like you would even enjoy someone else’s company. They bug you with that ‘When are you going to get a girlfriend’ crap and its actually heartbreaking. You may not know but I do.” Laurie spoke quickly but passionately, she knew where she was going with this. Michael nodded for her to continue. “I think me being who I am is enough for them. I’m a controversial mess and all I am doing is bringing my family to shame.” Michael remembered that their parents actually did care for their social status. They went to parties and kept up with the news around town. Basically Laurie is probably what makes them a mess. Michael let out a snort of discontent. If they really cared more for their social well being than their own daughter he might as well just take care of them too. Then Laurie got straight to her point, interrupting his darkening thought process. “God just fuck it. I like girls. I’m a girl and I like girls. I'm a big fucking lesbian and that makes it fifty times harder for me to fit in. Of course you wouldn’t understand that but I hope you know how important this is to me. I’m still the same person as I have always been. Nothing has changed.” Michael stared blankly at her for a few, taking in the new found information. “Why are you telling me this?” he almost choked on his words. Filled with unknown emotion of being acknowledged and trusted, it was odd to say the least. “Because I know you Michael. Whenever I talk about my problems or what happened during the day you listen. And you just seem to care more. Like you won’t joke about it unlike dad and mom.” He slowly nodded taking in the information like a sponge. Michael felt contempt, he has reached his peak, certainly his face doesn’t show it but he is happy for Laurie. She knows who she is, and sorta embraces it like a good gift. He admires that. He gave her a soft pat on the head. “I can guess you got some stuff too Michael. But I suppose that can wait till you find out exactly.” He tilted his head, he never really thought about it himself. In fact he didn’t like thinking about his own feelings in the first place. What he cared for the most came first, he came last. Sure it was a crude way of thinking but it has gotten him places that he didn't think were possible. Laurie yawned, making them both realize it was late. Laurie was the first to get up and head for the staircase. “Thank you Michael. Sleep well.” He nodded affirmingly and followed suite. But before then he would burn the clothes in the firepit in the backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if theres any errors etc !! critique is also welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regretful decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one then next weeks and this will be done! Thank you for the support so far!!

The TV was on as always in the morning. Their parents always insisted that watching the news in the morning was the most important, no other time mattered. The weather was the least of the newscasters concerns. They spoke of the forty-six high schoolers and middle schoolers combined who had died the night before, aggressively murder and slaughtered. Some weren’t even identifiable. They called it the Halloween Massacre. Michael grimaced at the name, he thought of it more as a coming of age story. It changed him in ways he didn’t think was possible. He stared at the TV for a bit, to it was shocking in the way that he was surprised he did so much damage in just an hour or so. The murmurs of his parents interrupted his thoughts, “I can’t believe something like that would happen here, in such a peaceful town too.” His mother sounded sad, his father worked his way to reassure her, but didn’t help any. Michael turned over to study his sister for a bit. Laurie’s face was mostly shock and confusion, rather than their mother who began to cry at just the thought of it. He even had to reassure himself that she would go to school, realize everyone who had hurt her were gone, and be happy, joyful maybe. He would have to wait and see.

They walked home. Nothing was said for the longest time. Classrooms were slightly empty and not as noisy. Until finally something was said, “They were all gone Michael. Gone.” Laurie held her head down. Yes Laurie they are all gone! They won’t hurt you anymore. But her body language said something else other than happiness. It confused Michael, “Yes, but not all of them, you still have your two best friends right?” Laurie shook her head. “Yeah, but it’s not the same. It won’t be the same ever again.” Michael’s head clouded with uncertainty. It was best to end this here. Maybe he could explain to her later? At some point? 

Of course before they left multiple kids were interviewed by police, but no leads were found. The town of Haddonfield was in chaos. Townspeople wanted justice for these innocent kids who were brutally slaughtered. Michael knew they would react this way. But every trail the police had lead to a dead end. There was very little evidence they could pinpoint. He didn’t fear them, but when walking by his parents’ wandering eyes he felt the crawling anxiety of suspicion. He skipped dinner that night, used homework as an excuse. He needed to know what they were talking about. It was the normal stuff, how their day was, what interesting things may have happened. But of course a cloud hung over them. It became silent while they ate for a few. It was uncomfortable, there was darkness looming over each and one of their thoughts. Then mother finally said it, “Do you think Michael did it?” The father chimed in, “Now why would you put such a big blame, no scratch that, forty-six people dead, and blame your own son for that?” She let out a sigh of disbelief, “Well you know, that one Halloween? With Judith? When Michael was six?” Laurie then paid attention. Of course they’ve talked about this, though not in full detail because it seems to be a sensitive topic. Mother talking about how she fears that he will try again or something and how silent and introverted he is farther proves that he’s a monster and should be sent back where he came from. Laurie always suggested to herself that was who her brother was. That was his personality. She had heard her mother go as far as call her brother a monster, saying he was gonna kill us all someday and we should be prepared for it. It was too dark, mostly because she had no idea about what happened. Whatever it was it drove mom to not care about her second eldest. Her parents were talking about the many possibilities and came to the conclusion it could have been and they should probably tell the police about their suspicion. The idea of turning their own son into the police sat well with neither of them, but if there was a chance it was him justice would be served. But before then they would wait, maybe more evidence would show itself. This gave Michael some time for his next move.

They needed to go. This suddenly wasn’t about making Laurie happy. He suddenly cared for his own well-being. But it hurt him more than anything. Michael was slightly upset that his own parents would betray him for something he doesn’t remember. He has overheard stuff, stuff that made him wallow in self-pity. This was going to be the last time he would hear anything like that coming out of their mouths. If he went through with it Laurie would definitely know. That was ok, there was a possibility she would understand. 

Laurie had left for a friend’s house for the night. Michael had no real designated plan. In the morning he would do what he had to do, pick up Laurie right before school and take her somewhere safe, where he could explain absolutely everything to her, make her understand if she doesn’t. 

Michael took the mask out of the drawer, blood was fully stained on it, and smelled of sweat and dried blood. Though it still had its eerie charm, to him anyway. He wanted to make this quick and merciless, less painful for him to watch his own parents die slowly. It was the crack of dawn, and he was up on time for school, if he was going. He put on the mask along with his normal clothes putting on his jacket and shoes he regularly used. Michael took his time getting ready procrastinating this as much as he could despite knowing it needs to get done and quickly. He made his way down the stairs in slow strides hands and legs shaking. He had no idea why, he didn’t feel excited for this, he didn’t want to do it in the first place. His mom and dad were sitting at the table, father reading the newspaper and his mother slowly sipping at her coffee. His father must have saw Michael from the corner of his eye, not even looking away from his newspaper. “Michael get that damn thing off your face and come eat like a normal person.” His mother looked up, “Michael what are you doing? You know better than to play around with us.” It was gut-wrenching, and he held his head down in shame. He couldn’t get away from this, he had to. Michael took a few steps toward his father, suddenly taking ahold of his head applying as much pressure as he could. Everything then became a blur, his mother screaming at him to let go, pulling at his jacket and shirt, his father clawing at his hands and kicking telling him to let go. Screams turned into cries and sobs once a crack of the skull split the air. Then Michael snapped his father’s neck to finish it off, his mother wailed profusely as he dropped his father’s body to the floor. His mother was saying something, but the pounding in his head was too loud to hear. The next minute Michael was towering over her as she was on the floor sobbing profusely. As far as she knew there was no empathy or remorse to be found as the mask was all she could see. But tears welled up in his eyes, his vision blurred from all he was holding in. Despite that he continued, opening up a drawer he knew had the scissors in it. Taking the scissors in his hand he stalked towards her. Michael grabbed hold of her ankle which then she screamed and was flailing around trying to escape. He bent over and grabbed hold of her neck, tightening his grip as much as he could. Quickly and mercilessly he stabbed her right in the eye with the scissors. Her screams of agony made this worse, his hands shaking more and the pounding of his heart made it feel like he was going to burst. The scissors stayed in her eye as Michael took hold of her throat with both hands now. He strangled her with as much strength as he could. Once she had stopped breathing he snapped her neck to leaving him standing there in between his now dead parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critque and criticism is greatly appreciated!


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only One Chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter. I hope this story was good enough or entertained others.

More than likely the neighbors heard everything. It was undeniable they would call the police. That didn’t matter right now. What did was picking up Laurie from her friend’s house before she leaves for school. Michael left immediately, picking up his father’s car keys on his way out. Leaving the house was even more suspicious knowing his parents were well known, people would be more than concerned. He took off his mask, his mind racing, mostly of guilt. Making up his mind he would worry and sulk about it later, he needed to leave. 

Taking in account Laurie would have left by now Michael made his way down the route Laurie would take to school. He eventually caught up with her, yelling out her name to get her attention. Laurie back tracked making her way over to Michael and the car.   
“What?”   
“Get in.”  
“I have to go to school Michael.”  
“Get in, now.”  
Michael held back his voice cracking, any sign of weakness was a dead give away. He didn’t want her to know, not yet. Laurie said bye to her friend and got in the passenger seat, throwing her backpack in the back. Michael started the car back up again Laurie looking out the window. She then abruptly intruded on the comforting silence, “Where are we going?” Michael had no idea himself, he was just driving. He would stop eventually he knows that much. But where? No clue. He only shifted uncomfortably. “Michael? You ok?” He answered with a nod. If anything he was only decent, he didn’t feel that well, but not that bad either. 

Eventually Michael spotted a broken down barn out in the countryside. Stepping out of the car Laurie looked heavily concerned and confused. This place seemed to have no significance to anything. She was supposed to be at school, so was Michael. Laurie followed him as he made his way into the barn, only hay and dirt were found. The barn creaked due to the wind, worry of it just falling on them creeped into her mind, but reassuring herself that this barn has lasted a lot more, they would be fine. Michael sat himself down in the hay, finally feeling all his muscles relax from being so uncomfortably tense. Laurie sat down beside him and let out a sigh. “I guess skipping one day of school isn’t so bad.” Michael mumbled in reply. He then realized what he had to do. “Laurie..”  
“What?”  
“Before anything happens, I want you to know, I truly care about you.. and I want you to be happy.”  
“Michael whatever this is about I’m sure it isn’t that big of a de-” Before she finished, Michael took out the blood stained mask from his jacket and threw it before both of them. Laurie’s face turned deathly pale. It wasn’t the fact that the mask was terrifying, it was that Michael took it out of his own pocket. Meaning it was his, he owned it. She didn’t have to question if the blood was real or not, she knew. Her mind raced quickly and so many questions she did not know the answer to, but one question stood out the most. Laurie whispered, her voice trembling “How did you get the car?” Michael stiffened, “They’re dead.” Her reaction was immediate, she stood up quickly, tears already streaming from her face. “How!? Why!? You fucking did it didn’t you!?” Panic was rising to his chest, “Laurie.. let me explain.. please-” “No! You’ve done fucking everything haven’t you?! You killed those forty-six fucking people!” Her yelling hurt, if anything right now he was a puppy with his tail between his legs. “Laurie.. please…” Michael tried his best to keep his voice down low, in a calming state as opposed to Laurie’s now screaming. “Let me explain, please. It was all for you, the bullies are gone and you’re safe now.” “Yes but so are fucking forty-one other people and my fucking parents! You fucking monster!” Laurie hissed at him, painful sobs mixing in with her words. Michael then got up his entire mind now filled with a newfound rage, “No I’m not. I sacrificed, everything for you, and here you are complaining about it.” “I never wanted you to fucking murder people for me! I never want anyone to fucking do that ever but here you fucking are telling me you became a serial killer in one fucking night!” Eventually she just stopped yelling and just cried, occasionally telling him not to touch her at all.

Sirens then could be heard, and all Michael did was stand there, looking down sadly looking down at his younger sister who did not simply understand his sacrifice. A thought passed through his mind, suddenly coming in play, that she was ungrateful. Lives were lost for her yet she discarded them like trash. It was like she didn’t care, she didn’t care it was for her. Ungrateful brat. That’s what she was. An ungrateful brat who then didn’t deserve anything given to her. But what she did care for was the stupid disgusting lives who never deserved to be cared for. A growl rose up from his throat, he knew she was going to run no matter what he did. Michael did everything he could for her but she didn’t understand. He would make her understand how much a life is worth just for another. Michael didn’t think twice and aimed his hands to her throat. Laurie let out a shriek as the weight of Michael’s thumbs pressed deep into her throat, his strength pushing her into the hay. She had put up a struggle, her hands scratching at his arms and her legs kicked and flailed. Tears welled up in her eyes, her brother’s emotionless face was all she could take notice of. Laurie almost accepted her inevitable death, until she noticed a broken piece of wood out the corner of her eye. It was from either the roof or a now worn down fence, and splinters of wood poked from each side and end. She took hold of it with the little strength she had, if she missed this was it, it was the end.

It was too late before Michael noticed. The piece of wood was now lodged deep into his eye socket, the splinters fired up the pain even more. His hands immediately released her and he clutched at his face, blood spilling out on the hay and dirt, his hands smearing it across his face in confusion. There was no rage or signs of pain from him, only the mere confusion. Laurie took her chance, though the energy and air was drained out of her she still ran thanks to the adrenaline, the sound of angry voices and sirens were now closer. Michael yelled out her name as she ran, blood covering his eyesight and the wood still jammed into his eye. He grabbed hold of the wood ready to yank it out but firing pain seared through him delaying his pull. Despite the pain he finally pulled it out and more blood spilled and ran down his face. Pulling himself off the ground he looked over to where Laurie ran though vision now impaired he was able to steady himself though occasionally stumbling. Breathing heavily yelling Laurie’s name he made his way to the exit. There waited multiple police cars and officers, their guns now drawn out and aimed at him. Laurie was now kept safe behind everyone out of his reach. Michael let out a low growl and even more rage bubbled up from within. But there was more common sense than anything else, he has nothing to attack with besides his fists and they had weapons there was no point. The brat would get what she deserved later either it be years from now or in a week he would get her. He promised. Michael listened to the polices’ commands submitting himself to handcuffs which were more than uncomfortable. They led him to the police car and put him in the obvious backseat and closed the door. Before the engine started he caught one final glimpse of Laurie being comforted and led to her own car. There he pledged himself to silence until he would see her again, not a single word would be said. The brat would now go on living a life of her own, he would be stuck somewhere, probably behind some sort of bars, but it would be somewhere. She now didn’t deserve the life she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been thinking. Should I make a Part 2 and continue this like a series? Or should this be the end for once and for all. Honestly I am split, it feels like an ending, but I would like to write more of this universe, I just don’t know what. Please let me know what you guys think!! Also an critique and criticism is greatly appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is my first work so please bare with me here if I get anything wrong etc. I'm open for any criticism or opinions to help make my writing better for you guys!


End file.
